INK story- Opposite ink
by I.N.K-fan
Summary: What will happen when Macbeth creates a multi-dimensional vortex and sends i.n.k to 'the opposite world'... Some VinXZero
1. Chapter 1

NO ONES POV MacBeth cackled evilly in her chair spinning round frantically in her excitment. What is the plan i hear you say? Well the which has cackled up a plan to send I.N.K away,FOR GOOD! Sending them to another, opposite dimension where the question marks look like this ¿. Now she had to trick I.N.K to go through the vortex. But, now thinking about it, it didnt seem so easy... Anyway enough about this old hag let's go see out heros. ZEROS POV We were in HQ disscussing what macbeth could be ploting. Newton,the intelligence of the network sat on the computer downloading stuff that i didnt understand."shes gonna be doing somthing to get rid of us." Vin,the founder of the network, sighed. "Your most likely right vin,"trixie mumbled under her breath "same old same old" i thought back to all the ink missions weve been on '/same old same old'/ we fight macbeth. win. then fight again. win. fight again... well you get the point. Trixie waved her hand infront of my face. "no time for spacing out, Z." Trix said with a hint of sarcasm. I spaced out. 0.0. "So as i was saying," trixie glared at me "we'll...i mean you two will go to office at 10:30 on the dot." "and? Do what, dance to the funky chicken" i said. i started doind a flapping motion with my arms just for a laugh, but Trixie looked reall pissed off with me!"Thats it im sick if you,you and you!" she pointed at us with a finger in an orderly fashion "I HATE EVERYTHING,MY LIFE,YOU GUYS,I.N.K & MOST OF ALL I HATE MY DAD!" she scremed before storming out, tear tracks running down her dark cheeks. There was silence for what seemed like days until Newton broke it. "Whats up with her?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. We just stared at the door,hoping and praying that those words she said werent true. NEWTONS POVWhats up with Trixie, i dont know but im gonna go find out. "Vin,Zero im gonna go find her and see whats up with her," i said "No, give her time to,erm..., cool off." came vins voice from the beanbag. Do they know somthing i dont...hmmm...


	2. Chapter 2

TRIXIES POV Thoughts of that terrible e-mail swirled around my head. I thoughts back to the words of the letter. My mum was dead. Dead. Gone. Finite. And there was nothing i could do. I could feel the tears welling up in my soft hazel green eyes. Its all my Dads fault. He was the one driving. He crashed the car. HE KILLED HER! i screamed inside my head. I ran up to the wall and punched the picture of my mum and dad. "Arggg" i yelped. It hurt. Terribly. Shattered pieces of glass sat on my knuckles,my blood dying the clear pieces red. I sat down on my bed and the tears flew down my cheeks. I must have cried myself to sleep because that's all i can remember. ZEROS POV Trixie seemed really upset about her dad. I feel really sorry for her. I know im not one for emotions but having someone you love and loves you back killed by your dad is really harsh. Poor girl. Still I've got other things on my mind. Like how on earth I.N.K is gonna manage without trixie. Dont get me wrong but Trixie is the boss of the network. In other words, the control freak. And without her bossing me around through the speaker in my headphones, i would be hopeless at the 'what to do now' concept. Well,what Can i do about it its not like i can Change the past. CHANGE THE PAST! That's what I'll do,go see Vin VINS POV I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," i mumbled half hidden by a letter from (drumroll...lol) MY PARENTS! 


	3. Chapter 3

VINS POV (all the way through). ~yesterday~ VINS POV (all the way through). i stare around my room looking at all the posters of spies and secret agents on my pale cream walls. What if does know who my parents are. If he does why dosent he tell me. Why am i thinking like this. I smack myself in the for head. Its probably because parents eave is coming up and... No ones coming for me. I might go question Bout it and see if he will tell me anything. Later... "Hey, quick question." i said in a quick high pitched voice " Shoot me" replied "well, It's about parents evening..." the rest slipped out fast as a ferrari " Do you know who my parents are !?" i whined down on my knees, puppy dog eyes at the ready "Vin, i can't hold it back any longer. Come with me." beckoned and i immediately followed as if u had some sort of spell cast upon me. He produced a letter with my name in gold. "Take it up to your room, but dont read it until parents eve. Okay, Vincent" mr soper said. I nodded intently and left~ [in the present time] i prised open the letter. It read... Dear Vincent, if you are reading this then we are comming to visit, or Mr. Soper has given into you. Well PRINCE Vincent. Did we tell you that you are royalty? No. Well you are. See you soon, Vincent. Your mum and dad. Harry and Belle.' i read it. Until i heard knocking at my door. Zero burst in. "Vin! DOYOUSTILLHAVETHETIMETRAVELWATCH!" she screamed at me " come again" i said not understanding her the first time "DO-YOU-STILL-HAVE-THE-TIME-TRAVEL-WATCH!" she said, as if i was two. "ermmmmm... why do you want it? and yes i do still have it." i said trying not to sound disstresed and concerned. "THANK YOU APHRODITE!" she belowed at the sky "im going back in time to stop that car crash of trixies parents..."she panted. " ZERO! you know how it was forbaid that we use that thing unless we were unmasked! and its to dangerous" i said folding up my letter and standing up tp face her " IM NOT TWO VIN! I CAN FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES!" she said anger slipping off her tounge like venom. She shoved me hard in the chest. I shoved her back, and i know that my undies might meet the coatrack if this carries on. " IM JUST CONCERNED ABOUT YOU ZERO!" i screamed in her face " AND why is THAT? WIMP!" She screamed back, louder than me. "GO ON, TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS! SURE YOU CAN BE CONCERNED THAT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN BUT YOUR TAKING IT TO FAR!" our little argument had actracted a few faces to My dorm door. zero turned to them. each quivered in fear" WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT,GET THE HECK OUT, YOUR UNDIES DEPEND ON IT!" She slammed the door in there faces "SO WHERE WERE WE DWEEB, OH YES WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!? HMMM? SO CONCERNED?" silence. i darent answer, shes to mad. Part of me wanted to tell her ' i love you Zero and i would kill myself if you died!' and the other side of me was scared. PETRIFIED would be a better word. but thats what i like about her. Scary, but beautiful. Beautiful monster. Thats how you describe Zero. Suddenly i felt a tug of my undies. "ZERO! NOOOO! YOU CANT HANG ROYALTY UP ON THE COATRACK!" I cried " WHAT do you mean by royalty. Dweeb?" i produced the letter from my parents. She read it. and dropped me. THUDD! "OWWWW!" I moaned. "Vin. Your highness. i didnt realize. So sorry." Ze stammered. OMG she never acts like that. She held out her hand wich i gladly accepted. She curtseyed to me. "Should we tell trix and newt?" she asked, her voice calmer now. "No not yet. It can be our little secret for now..." and with that she left. -~LATER THAT NIGHT-~ I went and knocked on Zeros dorm door. "COME IN!" she shouted through the door. I stepped inside. She gasped when she saw me. "Your highness." she said winking at me. " You know u dont have to act like that. I hate it. Its not like you. Anyway i just wanted to ask you to meet me on the roof tonight. 10pm please. And make an effort to be there please." i said and left before she could say anything else.-~ 10pm~- I waited paitently untill zero arrived. I was dreesed in a black suit. Like i went in to that party on little freds birthday only black. and a rose in the front pocket. She arrived much like a ninja only a pink dress wearing one. she looked acctually! "So, you wanted to see me." she said pink skirts blowing. "Well yes..." i bent down to the ground and held out the rose to her hand and grasped it. Zero, im the prince will you be my pricess... will you go out with me, you can say no. i dont want to be forciful either." i said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Yes, my prince." she replied. and kissed me! Zero kissing ME! ZERO kissing me! Zero KISSING me! OMG...


	4. Chapter 4

MACBETH POV Its ready! Now... Add a drop of colour here... A bit of that there. AND YES. ITS PEEEERRRRRFEECT! It looks exactly like my lair door. "We'll have i.n.k trapped in no time, wont we Vagner." i laughed "MHAAA HA HA HA...*cough cough* i really need to get an asma pump."; Now to leave a note. 'To do: Get math tests to give to students tonight' i left the fake 'To do' on my desk. Vins pov "Saidie macbeth stinky breath test, go" Newton said through my watch. He dosent usually lead the missions, hes filling for Trixie; shes on ' Dead Mum' leave if thats even an excuse. Anyway, were in macbeths office. "Vin,Newton found her to do list. Its got the door code on too." Zero whisper shouted into her headphones. "Go open the door then ninkonpoop, Theres a button under her desk." Newton replied to Zero. I feel kinda left out. Shaddow; girl shaddow... Behind me... "Im comming with you guys" i heard the fammiliar voice of Trixie behind me. I breathed out a breath i didnt know i was holding in. "Thank god its you Trix. If it was macbeth than i would have had a panic attack!" i said a quiver of fear in my voice. "Well its me, and im sorry... In addvance." She said tears in her eyes. "Why?" Newton piped up. "You'll find out later... But enough. Lets go get the maths test." she finneshed. Theres somthing up. Is she planning on leaving again?... 


	5. AN

**Hi and sorry i havent updated. i was on holiday. *Looks at bright orange skin* hmmm... they'll be calling me angelina tangerrinea school. hmmmmph. So i will probz have th next update by... Monday Lunchtime. thank you! I.N.K-fan**


End file.
